Battle Supreme
!! サタンVS3 の !? |Rōmaji title =Dai-Gosan!! Satan Tai San'nin no Chō-Senshi!? |Literal title =A Great Miscalculation!! Satan vs Three Super Warriors?! |Number = 224 |Manga = Yakon's Treat *Battle Royale |Saga = Babidi Saga |Airdate = April 20, 1994 |English Airdate = October 22, 2001 |Previous = Next Up, Goku |Next = Eighteen Unmasks }} !! サタンVS3 の !?|Dai-Gosan!! Satan Tai San'nin no Chō-Senshi!?|lit. "A Great Miscalculation!! Satan vs Three Super Warriors?!"}} is the fifth episode of the Babidi Saga and the two hundred twenty-fourth overall episode in the original dubbed and the uncut Dragon Ball Z series. This episode first aired in Japan on April 20, 1994. Its original American airdate was October 22, 2001. Summary With Gohan up next to fight, Shin says that they should all fight together but Goku says that it would not be fair as both he and Vegeta had both fought alone. Dabura tells Babidi that the Dragon Team are getting too close to Majin Buu and as the next one to fight, he heads to the Meditation room in order to focus his enormous power. Back at the World Martial Arts Tournament, the audience has grown impatient at the lack of action. Mr. Satan suggests that they finish the Tournament with a battle royal. All five remaining fighters will get in the ring at the same time and compete for the championship. Jewel tries to hit on Android 18 in an attempt to persuade her to forfeit, but unfortunately for him, she kicks him straight out of the ring, and Mighty Mask does the same to Killa. Mr. Satan is terrified as Android 18 and Mighty Mask begin to fight an intense battle. Back at Babidi's spaceship, the Z Fighters are getting tired of waiting, and Babidi is shown laughing, because he knows that everyone, especially Shin, will be terrified to see Dabura walk through the elevator door. Major Events *Mr. Satan proposes an idea for a Battle Royal involving the five remaining contestants. *Trunks and Goten in disguise as Mighty Mask battle Android 18. Battles *Android 18 vs. Jewel *Mighty Mask (Trunks & Goten) vs. Killa *Mighty Mask (Trunks & Goten) vs. Android 18 Appearances Characters Locations *Southwest Forest *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament Objects *Babidi's spaceship *Halo *Potara *Crystal Ball Differences from the manga *In the anime, prior to fighting, Dabura enters the meditation room in order to focus his energy ready for battle. In the manga however he does no such thing. *Mr. Satan imagining himself knocking out Mighty Mask and Android 18 is exclusive to the anime. *Goku, Vegeta and Gohan growing impatient waiting for Dabura and Vegeta suggesting to blow the door down and just proceed is exclusive to the anime. Trivia *In the Funimation dub recap of the previous episode, the narrator mentions that Vegeta used his Super Saiyan strength to defeat Pui Pui, but Vegeta never once became a Super Saiyan during the entirety of that fight and the recap never shows him changing once. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 224 (Dragon Ball Z) ca:Episodi 224 (BDZ) pt-br:O Mr. Satan contra três super guerreiros Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Z episodes Category:Babidi Saga Category:Dragon Ball Z